Glee in the Woods
by rosehermoine24
Summary: the glee kids take a school trip to a local camping site and Sue comes with and hates it. you can follow them on various exploits through camping activities on the trip.
1. rachel pov I

Chapter 1 (Rachel pov)

I walked into glee practice really excited Mr Shue (will) said that he had something to tell everyone we all hoped it would be good news. I took a seat next two Quinn and Kurt waiting for Mr Shue's news. One by one the rest of the club walked into the room Santana came in her pinkie linked with Brittany's and they were followed by Blaine and Kurt. Eventually the entire club was seated in the choir room. And Mr Shue broke the news. ' "New directions are going camping." He excitedly said. "Meet in the choir room tomorrow for your room assignments and I want every one of you to be there the meeting is mandatory no exceptions" Will stated to the club. As we left glee club that afternoon everyone was talking about how exciting the trip was going to me I was not so sure about this trip I hated the outdoors I was not going to enjoy the trip one bit. That afternoon at home I got a text from Finn _"hey Rachel are you excited for the camping trip I know I am. _I replied to Finn's text. "_To answer your question Finn no I am not excited for the trip I hate the outdoors. " "I'm sure it won't be that bad Rachel you'll see." _I didn't reply after that I just shut off my phone and headed down stairs for dinner. After dinner I dug around for a duffel bag to pack my things in for the weekend camping trip with the glee club. The last thought that went through my head as I fell asleep was the weekend was going to stink.

The next day in glee club Mr Shue explained that there were going to be camping in the woods and that each one of the kids was going to have a cabin mate. Will read off the list of names of who was in each cabin.

Cabin number one is Rachel and Quinn will stated.

I groaned and Quinn was just staring into space.

Cabin number two is Finn and Sam Mr. Shue continued I noticed that neither Finn nor Sam had any reaction to sharing a cabin with each other maybe they were ok with it I thought silently.

Cabin number three is Artie and Mike will replied. Once again there was no reaction from either boy. Will continued down the list of names and who was in each cabin. Cabin four is Tina and Mercedes, cabin 5 is Kurt and Blaine and cabin 6 is Santana and Brittany will finished . There will also be three teacher cabins will went on one will be mine and the other two teachers that have the last two cabins are the schools guidance counselor Emma and the school Cheerios coach sue will have the last teacher cabin will said.

There was no reaction from the club at this news. Great I thought not only am I spending a weekend in the woods but I get stuck with Quinn as my cabin mate.

* * *

(AN) i don,t own glee.


	2. sue pov 1

Chapter 2 (sue pov)

Friday rolled around but rather than come up with cheer routines to win nationals I was stuck camping with those lazy glee kids and Mr. Lard hair aka will and Eva or is it Emma I think its Emma. At least I don't have to share a cabin with any of those crazy people also Berry whats her name hates the woods so this should be fun I think. Oh who am kidding I rather sleep with Cheerios trophies all day. After what felt like a lazy few some hours the no good bus pulled up to the school. God am I really doing this I must be crazy if I want to spend a weekend with this lazy bunch oh wait I was forced into this trip by Mr. curly lard head. When we got on the bus porcelain aka Kurt had to start singing oh great can this day get any worse the answer is yes because i have to spend a whole weekend like this. When we got to the camp site will reminded each kid there cabin number and Rachel madly walked away to her cabin to unpack right q is her cabin partner that's my nickname for Quinn. Q was not fazed by this but let it go. Good for you q I thought following my footsteps. I always thought of Quinn as a mini me. Once all the lazy kids came back from unpacking will said that we would go on a hike wonder how berry will handle it she hates the woods more fun for me. During the hike a snake passed us on the trail and both Eva or is it Emma freaked out along with Rachel. I could here Santana and Quinn call Rachel hobbit. (That's an actual glee insult) we took a break when we stopped near a water fall for lunch. Would these kids have packed a lunch there a bunch of lazy glee kids. I saw Finn take out a brown paper bag guess I was wrong this time. Oh well. After the lunch break we started up again does man stink (will) know where were going. (Another real glee insult and an also a Sue one) after a while will turned to the group and said I think were lost. Yep that's how sue see's it man stink got us lost no wonder his hair so curly he's not very smart. "Mr. Shue the boy with hair gel in his hair asked aka Blaine are we lost do you have a map. "Yes Blaine I believe we are lost but I still have the map I think. Great stupid curly head hair lost the map great just great and I was dragged hear happy weekend to me. Two hours later and we were still lost will had tried to get a gps on his phone but mr stupid head had ten percent battery on his phone can day one get any worse. After awhile Frankenteen (a glee nickname for Finn) was able to get a gps going on his phone because he actually charged the thing before we left school. We're not going to die thank heavens. Finally after two and half hours we got un lost and found the trail again. Coming up with cheer routines is more fun than this lazy fest.

* * *

(An) i don,t own glee and sorry if the chapter is short will try and make chapters longer next time.


	3. Rachel pov 2

Chapter 3 Rachel's hike pov

When the bus pulled up to the campsite the entire club ran off the bus. I was less excited for this weekend than everyone else because I hated the woods also the only other person complaining about this weekend trip was coach Sue figures. We all gathered in a circle of cabins. Mr. Shue reminded each of us our cabin number and I stalked off to cabin 1 to unpack before this dreaded hike Mr. Shue was talking about to the rest of the group. In the distance I heard sue call Quinn her mini me and that she was following in her footsteps I wonder what she was referring two she also called Quinn q a lot which was strange at least two me. When I walked inside cabin one my mood changed it was nice looking the floors was wooden and the beds looked nice and the walls were painted a deep blue color the only downside this whole weekend was that Quinn was my roommate yay so not excited. I finished unpacking and went to join everyone in the circle again for the hike. During the hike I felt a snake wiggle past Emma and I on the trail and I heard sue say "Eva and berry freaking out over a snake what's wrong with the universe today." My first thought was of Crouse that's something coach sue would say and it's Emma not Eva I thought to myself. Right after that I heard Quinn and Santana call me hobbit god I hate that nickname. We stopped near a water fall for a lunch break I sue heard question herself if we were smart enough to pack a lunch when Finn pulled out a brown bag I heard coach sue admit she was wrong I could actually enjoy this trip minus the woods and Quinn part. After lunch when we started on the hike again I heard sue say does man stink know were going I think she ment Mr. Shue he's too nice to be called man stink by sue. That's rude coach sue I thought to myself. About midway through the hike I heard Mr. Shue say to the group " I think were lost" . Great just great I thought this is why I hate the woods stuff like this happens. Right after that I heard sue say "great man stink got us lost no wonder his hair is so curly he's not very smart." Wow even lost in the woods sue can make fun of wills hair that's so annoying right now coach sue. I heard Blaine ask if we were lost and if Mr. Shue still had the map. Then I heard Mr. Shue reply "yes Blaine I believe we are lost but I still have the map I think." Great he thinks he still has the map that means he lost it. I raised my hand. "Yes Rachel Mr. Shue said clearly not in the mood for my annoying comments right now but I didn't care I needed to know something. "Did you lose the map?" I asked Mr. Shue. "Yes." Mr Shue replied "I did lose the map. My comment was later a huge mistake because right after Mr. Shue said he lost the map coach Sue replied. Stupid head lost the map this is great." Now I really wanted to yell at this woman she was like Quinn and Santana only worse. Hopefully they did not see what I was thinking even though it was true. I saw Mr. Shue had his phone out and was trying to get a gps to work he failed he had 10 percent battery ever heard of something called charging your phone Mr. Shue . Sue was quite this time but I knew she wanted to call Mr. Shue stupid head again. Great sue it's like all you do is spend your life coming up with different names to call people maybe it's her hobby. After Mr. Shue's failed attempt to get a gps working oh his phone I saw that Finn had his out. My hero I thought when it worked I was thinking yes someone actually charged their phone.

When we got back to the trail I thought that's the last time I get lost in the woods.


	4. will pov

Chapter 4 (the hike from wills pov)

I watched as all of the glee kids ran off the bus the only one that did not was Rachel. At first I found this kind of odd but then realized oh Rachel hates the woods and her not running off the bus made more sense than it did earlier. We walked to the area that housed all of the cabins. I reminded each student who their roommate was and their cabin number Rachel left for cabin one as soon as she heard Quinn's name. Guess she was not happy with her roommate oh well she would have to deal with it because my choice of roommates was final. Everyone else went to their cabins to unpack including sue Emma and I. when everyone met by the circle of cabins again I addressed the group were going on hike I sated and then we started on the hike. A Snake passed Rachel and Emma on the trail and they both freaked out. I heard Santana and Quinn call Rachel hobbit and sue call Emma Eva. Would sue ever get people's names right I thought as I sent a glare toward Santana and Quinn for calling Rachel a hobbit. When we stopped for lunch at a waterfall sue made a comment about how she thought the kids were not smart enough to pack a lunch. I almost had to laugh out loud when she later admitted to herself she was wrong when Finn took out a brown paper bag that had his lunch in it. After lunch we continued on the hike I heard sue call me man stink and how she wondered if I was taking us in the right direction the truth was I wasn't sure I think had lost the map. After While I turned to the group and stated" I think were lost. "Then Blaine asked me if I still had the map rather than admitting I did lose it to group I said I thought I still haven't the answer however was not good enough for Rachel who then asked me if I lost the map when I said yes sue made a comment like she always does and it was about my curly hair making me less smart. Sue really likes her hair insults and she knows I hate them but does it anyway. I could tell Rachel hated the idea be getting lost in the woods so I took out my phone to try and work a gps system I failed. I wondered why then saw that I had ten percent battery great I forgot to charge my phone. When sue heard me mumble that I forgot to charge my phone she called me stupid head really sue I thought enough with the names she also called me Mr Lard hair on the bus this morning. Finally Finn took out his phone and got a gps to work I guess he remembered to charge his phone. I guess I have learned that I need to charge my phone before a school camping trip I feel stupid for getting the glee kids lost in the woods.

* * *

(An) i don,t own glee please review thanks.


	5. Emma pov

Chapter 5 (The hike Emma's pov)

I walked off the bus with will and watched as the glee kids ran ahead and then watched as Sue angrily walked off the bus. The kids ran to their cabins to unpack all but Rachel who angrily walked off to hers probably because her roommate was Quinn. Latter when we were all on a hike sue made fun of Rachel and I getting scared of a snake. I heard sue call me Eva hey sue I wanted to yell my names Emma not Eva. Then I heard Quinn and Santana call Rachel hobbit. Well that's just rude girls I was thinking. After awhile we stopped for lunch and sue made comments about whether the kids where smart enough to pack a lunch and proved wrong when Finn took out a brown paper bag with A sandwich in it. I had laugh to myself it funny watching sue be wrong for once. After lunch we started up again and half way down the path will said he hoped he still had the map when he said he thought we might be lost and sue made a comment on that two of course she would sue comments on just about everything get a life sue. Later when will really determined we were lost he took out his cell phone to try and work a gps. While he was doing this I running in circles wanting to get out of woods the woods that have tons of germs. Then I heard will say he could not get a single and the gps failed and then something about not having charged his phone which sue made sure her opinion was heard about that as well. Finally after awhile Finn took out his a got a gps and sue commented how he actually charged his phone. Lovely comment sue just lovely. She also insulted will a lot which really got on my nerves. I could also tell the insults were getting to him and noticed he look of revenge on his face. I hope we find our way out of the woods soon I hate a place that has this many germs.

* * *

(An) i don't own glee and please review thanks.


	6. Sue pov 2

Chapter 6 (kayaking Sues pov)

The following days stink head Will says that we were going to go kayaking. The kids seemed excited but I was not I just wanted revenge on will for getting us lost in the woods yesterday. He's very stupid for doing that. He also gave me the duty to tell the annoying kids who their Kayak partner is. Curly head hair Will handed me the list of who was sharing Kayaks. I read off the names of each kid. Rachel, Brittany your Kayak number 1, Finn Artie your Kayak number 2, I continued to shout out Kayak pairs I was mad at will for making me do this. Kayak number 3 is Mike and Blaine, Kayak number 4 is Sam and Kurt, Kayak number 5, Quinn and Santana and Kayak number 6 is Mercedes and Tina I finished. Thank god that's over I thought. Then A hand went in the air yes Brittany I heard Will say. Mr. Shue what's a kayak Brittany asked. it's a miniature boat that you row in the water said will then I heard Rachel say great I get stuck in the woods and my kayak partner doesn't know what a kayak is that's great. Will told the kids to get in there kayaks and the teachers got in there's and off we went. Once on water will told the kids they should stay together and follow him. Brittany had no idea how to work the paddles of the kayak and so Rachel did all the work paddling there's. Every time Brittany tried to help their kayak would flip and they would fall out. Latter I also I flipped wills kayak for revenge against him getting us lost in the woods and told him I flipped it to get the lard out of his hair. And he latter did it back to me for the joys of getting back at other people. I looked around to make sure everyone was still following will and saw that Brittany was trying to help Rachel again but that there kayak was going in circles and then they flipped again. Finn and Artie's kayak was getting stuck in the bushes for no reason at all. First we get lost in the woods then the lazy kids can't work the kayaks well this trip is just peachy wonder what else can go wrong this weekend and what I would like to know is what Will thinking was when he thought this trip was a good idea.

* * *

(An) i don't own glee and please please review. and sorry if the chapter was short.


	7. Birttnay pov

Chapter 7 (kayaking Brittany pov)

When Mr. Shue said that we were going kayaking today my first thought was sounds fun but what's a kayak. Mr. Shue had coach Sue read off the kayak partners when I heard that Rachel was my partner I was hoping she would be helpful and answer the many questions I had about what we were doing today or maybe I should ask Mr. Shue. Oh well I'll ask someone. I waited until Sue read off all of the partners then asked "Mr. Shue what's a kayak." I heard him groan then say "a kayak is a small boat that you paddle and the paddling is usually done by more than one person but you can also paddle with just one person but two tends to work better that's why you all have a partner." Mr. Shue stated. "One more question" Mr. Shue I asked. "what's a paddle". He didn't answer my question. When we got on the river it was really fun I tried helping Rachel paddle the kayak but each time I only made our kayak tip over and we both fell out into the river multiple times. Eventually Rachel just did the paddling herself seeing as I had no idea how to use a paddle or even knew what it did. Latter I tried helping Rachel paddle again and we ended up going in circles. Across from us Artie and Finn had managed to get their kayak stuck in a bush Mr. Shue was on his way the help the two them and was almost there when his own kayak flipped and I looked over and saw Sue laughing. Then I heard Mr. Shue ask "Sue why did you flip my Kayak." Mr. Shue asked. Sue Replied by saying" I flipped your Kayak

Will to get the gel that looks like lard out of your hair." I noticed that after Mr. Shue got back in his own kayak he flipped Sue' s and then said "that's for all the hair jokes and name calling." I never knew how much fun Kayaking can be and thanks to Mr. Shue I now know what a kayak is but still don't know what paddles are or what you do with them. At least I got annoy Rachel she'll never want to be my Kayak partner again.

* * *

(An) i don't own glee and please review.


	8. Quinn Pov

Chapter 8 Quinn pov

I'm still trying to decided whether or not I am enjoying this trip I mean for one my cabin mate is miss loud mouth Rachel but I suppose it's not too bad it's only for the weekend. I guess this trip is kind of fun we got to go hiking and kayaking if you count getting lost in woods as fun then I guess this trip is ok. Today Mr. Shue said we were going to spend the day swimming in the lake I guess that sounds like fun. Also coach sue is adding humor to the weekend what with her constant complaints about Mr. Shue and the woods and how much she is hating the trip figures. Oh and then there was the look on Rachel's face when she found out Brittany did not know what a kayak and paddles were and watching them go In circles was more fun then the kayaking it's self. And this morning for breakfast we had pancakes in the lodge they tasted good and after breakfast we went back to our cabins to get ready for the lake and Rachel was talking my ear off can that girl learn to be quite or will she just talk all the time it's very annoying.

* * *

When we got to the lake all of us jumped in or in my case I got pushed in by Puck as joke by him I was mad at first but then asked if he could do it again as I found it to be kind of fun. At around noon MR Shue and Coach Sue as well as Emma the school guidance councilor told us it was time to eat so we ate a picnic lunch by the lake which was fun and very yummy. After lunch we waited before swimming again but when did swim again I pushed Rachel in the water and she got mad but then asked if I could do again and it was also the first time on the trip we really got along which was surprising considering we hated the fact the we had to share cabin at the start but after this maybe things would change. I remember Mr. Shue telling us that this trip would probably change us and we would make friendships with some of the glee kids that we might not have been friends with if not for a weekend with the glee club but that we would be friends with when we got back home at the end of the weekend. I guess I just never thought my unlikely friendship on the trip would happen with Rachel so that in its self was surprising for me as we always hated each other all I know is that after this weekend is that my relationship with Rachel was sure to change and I knew I would be a lot nicer to her than I was in the past even if it meant saying sorry for all the things I did to her or all the names I called her in the past. All I know is that this trip and weekend was sure to change me and it started today at the lake and it made me think about how else this trip would change me. Out the corner of my eye I saw Santana glaring at me as I continued to goof off with Rachel in the lake. I knew Santana hated it but who I was I care Rachel was a lot nicer than Santana was but if took this trip to figure this out then I was glad. I used to think the stuff Mr. Shue said was pointless when it came to some things but this time he had point when he said we would learn something about our self on this trip as well make unlikely friendships and after that glare Santana gave me I knew two things the first one was that she had more feelings for Brittany than just friendship and the second thing as the nice person I was now becoming is that I was going to help her by saying she should tell Brittany how she really felt about her. Just as I was thinking this I felt myself get pushed under water by the shoulders and popped up from under water to see Rachel laughing. "Oh it's it on Rachel" I said as I was laughing first one two stay under water longest wins" I declared. Rachel just giggled again and replied it's on Quinn Fabray it's totally on. In the end Rachel won the underwater contest and then we had splash fight that Finn and Puck joined which kind of annoyed me but in the end I started to enjoy time with them as well. Well this a shock I thought I always hated Puck then I hated Finn for breaking up with me for Rachel but during the splash fight I could see how happy they were together and realized that they belonged together and was actually happy for Rachel . I also thought that I should try and give Puck another chance as when he first wanted to date me I hated him but just like I was changing my mind about Rachel and that I was becoming friends with her I was also accepting the fact that I was starting to like Puck when I did not before and I was starting romantic feelings for him. Only I didn't want my first date with him alone maybe Finn and Rachel would want go on double date with Puck and I once we got back. I already knew Puck would say yes if I asked him out on a date as he says yes to any girl who would ask him and I knew he would be ok as Finn was one of his close guy friends and that puck and Rachel and I were becoming that way. All that was left was to do was ask Rachel. I'm really Starting to like the new me.

* * *

(An) i don,t own glee hope you liked this chapter and please review.


	9. Will pov 2 camp fire

Chapter 9 camp fire (Wills pov)

The last full day of the trip we had all spent all day down by the lake and the kids where enjoying it. Now we were all around the camp fire. And surprisingly Rachel and Quinn were getting along in fact they were almost like the best friends and no longer wanted to kill each other clearly something had changed today at the lake today and I didn't know it. The kids were chatting among themselves and after a while I got their attention and asked each kid to tell the group one special thing that happened on the trip. I usual Rachel's hand went up first. "Yes Rachel" I asked. " My special thing that happened on the trip was I made a new friend Rachel said looking at Quinn we no longer hate each other after this weekend I think of Quinn as friend and not an enemy." Rachel sated. "Ok thank you very much Rachel who would like to go next I asked. Santana raised her hand I think I realized I like my best friend as more than I friend Santana said looking at Brittany. Wow that's something I was not expecting. Thank you Santana I said. And directly after that I called on Quinn. "I became friends with Rachel Quinn said and also apologised to her from things I did in the past the trip taught me to be the bigger person. " Quinn replied. The other kids each said things as well though none of their responses stood out like Rachel's Quinn's and Santana's did. The second last person I called on was Brittany who said I learned what a kayak and pattles are. Oh and getting lost in the woods was fun kind of." Thank you Brittany I said. Then I called on Finn who said that he also liked getting lost in the woods and also said and I was happy to be the one that got us un lost at the end of that hike. At this point I had Laugh of course Brittany and Finn would add comic relief on our last night. Then I thought that for the fun of it I would ask Emma and sue the same question I asked the kids Emma said that she liked spending time at the lake. Where As Sue said I won't answer that question curly hair lard head I hate the woods there for this trip was not fun for me plus the question you asked is just idiotic." I said nothing in reply to Sue and then Finn said that's question is not idiotic it was interesting." Of course you would like that question teen giant all you glee kids are lazy." I stopped listening to sue and Finn argue when sue called the kids lazy as I found it offensive. When I told the kids it was time to head in for the night I could tell they did not want two as we would be leaving tomorrow morning. But they listened anyway. As I went to bed that night I knew that even though the trip was crazy the kids had a great time and this would be something I would do again in the future.

* * *

(An) I don't own glee and sorry for the late upadte i had this chapter typed out a few times and got dealted some how.


	10. epilouge sue pov

Epilogue Sue pov

On the bus home from this crazy weekend. I will never go with the glee club into the woods again. Why did I ever say yes to Mr. curly head to help on this trip I really regret saying I would. I mean first we get lost in woods thanks to Mr. Lard head will I mean really how do you not charge a cell phone that has a gps I guess we will never know. Then there was the kayaking where I flipped wills kayak over but that was the only fun part. And the other stuff I am too lazy to list was just boring. To make matters worse the glee club and will as well as Emma will give me a headache as they are either talking about the trip really loud or singing ay the top of their lungs and I have no clue as to what half of the songs are because I have never heard of them and I can't even tell you the names as I am too lazy to even think of the names to any of them. All I can say is why me I will never go to the woods with lard head, Emily or is it Emma and the glee club again.

* * *

(an) i don't own glee and make sure to check back for when i post new stories working on a porlouge for my new story but it does not have a title yet but will soon.


End file.
